List of Front Mission 4 characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in Front Mission 4. E.C. Storyline Elsa Eliane Elsa Eliane is a former E.C. French Army master sergeant and a member of the E.C. Armored Tactics Research Corps, otherwise known as the Durandal. Before joining the Durandal, Elsa was in the employ of the French Army and served them for three years from 2093 to 2096. Although Eliane had no actual combat experience with the military, her grasp of combat theory and wanzer piloting impressed her superior officers. As a result, Elsa was accepted into the Durandal upon the recommendation of her superiors. Elsa is also referenced in Front Mission 5: Scars of the War. She is the main character of the Europe storyline. Zead Elger Zead is the commander of Durandal and a former Lieutenant Colonel for E.C. British Army. After Zead left the E.C. British Army, he was requested to join the Durandal by several figures within the E.C. military. Zead eventually became the new leader of the Durandal and has led the organization for a long time. With a strong military background, Zead is eternally courteous to others and hard on himself. He does not, however, demand the same rigid discipline from his colleagues; he is patient enough to accept their individuality. Zead's subordinates regard him as both a dependable leader and a kind father figure as a result. Hermes Sturges Hermes is the systems engineer and technology specialist for the Durandal. Growing up in a political environment with his father working for the U.C.S. government, Hermes is no stranger to computer technology. Hermes is a genius in the areas of information analysis, communication systems, and computer security. Hermes graduated from a U.C.S. university at the age of 13 and was accepted in the Durandal shortly afterwards, specializing in computer hacking and data gathering. Hermes has no actual combat experience, but his connections with the Durandal have allowed him to gain experience piloting wanzers. Hermes is always positive and jovial, but he can be childish when arguing with those of different opinions. Latona Rodiona Vasilev Latona is a senior member of the Durandal and a former Lieutenant in the Zaftran Army. As a Lieutenant, Latona served in the border patrol division within the Zaftran Army before she decided to quit. After leaving the Zaftran Army, Latona applied to work for the Durandal and was accepted due to her military experience. Due to her extensive military background, Latona talks and behaves in a mostly masculine way. She tends to be strict towards both herself and others whom she talks with, even towards her fellow Durandal members. Latona also holds patriotic feelings towards the Republic of Zaftra, but she is not loyal to the point that she is blind to Zaftra's faults. Dieter Bosch Dieter is a senior member of the Durandal and a former Lieutenant in the E.C. German Army. Dieter went to a military academy that was also attended by Rolf Wagner, a friend of Dieter's. During his time at the academy, Dieter was noted for having exceptional skills in reconnaissance and espionage. While his future looked bright in the E.C. German Army, Dieter was not prepared to accept the harsh realities that awaited a soldier's life and left the army. Upon quitting, Dieter was scouted by a Durandal member and asked to become a member of the organization. Beck Canova Beck is a member of the Durandal and a former professional soccer player. Beck played professional soccer for E.C. Italy until he suffered an injury that forced him to retire. He then took an interest in studying human engineering and physiology at an E.C. university. Upon graduation, Beck dedicated himself to medical research for the next few years. Over time, he took an interest in apply his research to wanzer technology. Beck was invited to conduct research with the Durandal and eventually became one of its members. Beck applies his research into improving the performances of the Durandal's custom-made wanzers. U.C.S. Storyline Darril Traubel Darril Traubel is a U.S.N. sergeant and a platoon leader for the U.S.N. Army 332nd Mobile Company. A talented soldier, Darril's achievements on the battlefield made him into a rising star in the U.S.N. Army. However, his sense of justice has led him to disregard orders and eventually, his demotion from captain to sergeant in 2096. Ever since the demotion, Traubel has become a disillusioned soldier and has lost interest in fighting for the U.S.N. Darril also makes appearances in Front Mission First and Front Mission 5: Scars of the War as a playable character. He is the main character of the Venezuela storyline. Phillip Chaeffer Phillip is a U.C.S. Private First Class in the employ of the 332nd Mobile Company. Phillip enlisted in the U.C.S. Army at the age of 19 as an infantry unit before becoming a wanzer pilot. The youngest of Darril's squad, Phillip is treated as a younger brother by both Darril and Billy. Phillip tends to act carelessly or recklessly attracts unwanted attention to Darril's squad. Phillip also lacks the combat experience that Darril and Billy possess, which leads to moments of fear and he often acts without thinking in these situations. Billy Renges Billy is a U.C.S. Corporal in the employ of the 332nd Mobile Company. Billy was born from a poor U.C.S. village and enlisted at the age of 18 to escape the harsh conditions of life in his village. Billy is Darril's best friend and he has fought alongside him for years. When Darril is demoted, Billy is also affected and begins to have a skeptical view on military life. Billy has several connections to the black market and often makes deals on behalf of other clients in the U.C.S. Army as a secondary job. In the Nintendo DS version of Front Mission 1st, Billy and Darril work under Kevin Greenfield during the 2nd Huffman Conflict. Luis Perez Luis is the idealistic leader of La Alianza de Libertad Venezolana (Venezuelan Freedom Alliance). Growing up in poor and dismal living conditions, Luis aspired to change Venezuela for the better as a child. At the age of 15, Luis joined the La Alianze de Libertad Venezolana as a guerrilla soldier. At the age of 20, the leader of the La Alianza died and Luis was made as the group's new leader. Luis opposes Governor Bruno Diaz's rule and wants better treatment of his people from the U.C.S. Central Government. Ines Torres Ines is Luis' girlfriend and a high-ranking member of La Alianza de Libertad Venezolana. Ines acts as the second-in-command of the La Alianza. Ines is more calm and controlled than Luis, which enables her to double as the strategist of the guerrilla forces. Carl Thammond Carl is a retired soldier turned schoolteacher in Luis' village. Carl served in the 1st Huffman Conflict in the U.C.S. Volunteer Corps, earning several medals for bravery and service. Though he opposes violence, Carl joins Darril's squad in order to ensure the safety of Luis and Ines. Of the La Alianza forces, Carl has the most combat experience and he assists in formulating strategies along with Ines.Category:Disambiguations Category:Front Mission 4